Whirlwind
by Jess-a-ma-jig
Summary: Captain Hitsugaya's third seat isn't...normal, but does that matter? She loves him but does he love her and what will happen when she finally cracks? HitsuXOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Whirlwind**

_Chapter 1_

_Tatsumaki POV_

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard Tōshirō call from behind me. I was running away from him. We were searching for the ryoka. I decided to find them by running around and hopping from rooftop to rooftop. I had to stay with my captain but I knew I could handle my own so I ignored his command. That's why Tōshirō was chasing me and kept telling me to 'GET BACK HERE!'. I turned and ran backwards.

"GET BACK HERE, I SAY! GET BACK HERE!" I teased him. I could just see his anger rising. As I turned back around to run forwards, I fell off the roof and landed on someone. I got up and apologized, thinking it was one of our own but to my surprise and joy I found a ryoka.

"Forget that apology. I'm very glad I found you. Hey captain! I found one!" I called up to him while waving a hand and smiling like an idiot. I noticed him face palm and suddenly realized that the person had disappeared. I looked behind me to see the retreating figure of two of the ryoka. I stood up and chased them.

"Hey! Get back here!" I called after them. I heard captain Tōshirō chuckle beside me.

"Get back here, I say! Get back here!" He teased me the way I teased him. I laughed with him. I quickly got bored of chasing after them and flash stepped in front of them.

"I've had enough of your games," I glared at them. One retreated backwards but he wasn't running away. He was preparing for an attack. I pulled out my zanpaku'tō.

"Blow out the candles of life, Ken!" I called to him as I held the sword sideways. A huge gust of wind blew past me and pushed my opponents back. As the wind died down, my zanpakutō's shikai form was seen. In my hands I held two fans, light blue with silver lining. Before I could attack, a sudden burst of familiar spiritual pressure was released.

_Momo? And Izuru? What's going on?_

"Tatsumaki, you stay here and fight. I'll go find out what that was all about, understand? Don't even think about following me, if you do I'll have to punish you," Captain Tōshirō instructed. I nodded my head.

"Do what you need to Tōshirō. But please don't be too reckless," I replied. With that being said, my captain flash stepped to wherever it was that Hinamori and Kira were. I pulled my hands back and flicked my fans in a way that produced wind. It was my speciality. The blow cut both my opponents.

"Before I let this fight continue on, I must know, what are your names ryoka?" I asked them. I took in both their appearances. One was male and the other female, and quite the busty female at that.

"Why should we tell you who we are?" The boy questioned. I gave a thoughtful look.

"I suppose you're right. I have no good reason to know your name but my name is Tatsumaki. I don't have a last name so don't bother asking. I just thought that it was polite to introduce yourself to your opponent before fighting. I guess I was wrong," I laughed slightly as I lowered my weapons. My actions must have shocked my opponents because he looked at me as if he were just realizing that I was human like him, well, metaphorically speaking since I am a soul. He gave a huff and looked away from me as he adjusted his glasses.

"My name is Uryū. Uryū Ishida," he answered me. I looked expectantly at the woman, who had moved out of the way of our battle.

"Orihime. Orihime Inoue," she introduced herself. I smiled happily.

"Well it's lovely to meet you! But now I'm afraid that if I don't defeat you then I will be punished by my captain." Ishida nodded his head understandingly then pulled his arms to form a bow and arrow.

_What?! A Quincy?!_

"I see, well if that's the case then I have no choice but to defeat you first," he countered. He released his hold of the string of his bow and the arrow came soaring towards me. I quickly flicked my wrists to send the arrow flying off coarse due to the wind.

"A Quincy, hey? How very interesting. Indulge me, why are you here? What do you want?" I tried to gather information.

_If I can find something out about why these ryoka are here from this guy then maybe Tōshirō will reward me! Mmm... I hope it's the kind of rewarding I'm thinking of._ (AN: SHE'S THINKING OF LOLLIPOPS! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTERS!)

"You don't need to know that," Uryū's voice cut through my thoughts. I pouted.

"Aw, can't you at least tell me if you plan to destroy my home?" I asked. He looked confused.

"You think we want to destroy the Seiraitei? We just came to rescue Rukia Kuchiki," the girl answered. I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face.

"What? Rescue Rukia?" I let my fans fall from my hands. I bowed my head with a smile on my face.

_Why am I doing this? If Captain Tōshirō finds out about this he won't be pleased. Then why am I doing this? It goes against everything I've been trained to do. _

"If that's the case, if you really are here to save Rukia, then forget what I said. Please, go save my friend. I want Rukia to die just about as much as you want her to. So go. NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" I yelled at them to leave. They seemed shocked but they ran away anyhow.

_Please, be successful in saving Rukia. I know she means a lot to all of us. _

I quickly picked up my fans.

"Sorry about that Ken. It seems to me that you won't be seeing the light of battle at the moment. And if saving Rukia is what those ryoka want then I have no intention of stopping them. Sorry ken," I apologized. My zanpaku'tō returned to its normal state and I placed it back into its holder.

"Just don't ever drop me like that again," I heard the feminine voice of my zanpaku'tō reply. I smiled.

"Ok sword (pronounced s-ward whenever Tatsumaki says it unless stated otherwise), I promise," I beamed as I skipped all the way back to my captain's office. When I got there I saw that he and Rangiku were already there.

"Oh, you're finished with lieutenant Hinamori and lieutenant Kira already, Tōshirō?" I asked. He looked up from his paperwork on his desk with a scowl on his face.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you and yes, I have finished with those two," he answered me. I smiled and walked over to his desk, straight past Rangiku who was lying on the couch.

"And what's going on?" I wondered. He sighed.

"Me first. Did you finish off those ryoka?" I froze at his question.

_What do I say? What will his reaction be? What do I do? I can't just tell my _captain that I couldn't defeat the ryoka because of their mission here.

"Oh no, please tell me that you didn't let them go," he pleaded as an anger mark formed on his head and his eyebrow twitched. I looked at my feet.

"I had to captain. They're here to save Rukia," I defended myself. He growled.

"Did you know Captain Aizen is dead?" He asked me. His question caught me off guard and all I could do was stare at him.

"W-what?" I stuttered. His gazed penetrated my heart and I felt guilty.

"That's right. Captain Aizen is dead. Murdered actually. Sometime last night. We don't know who killed him but it could have been a ryoka. Hell, it could have even have been those ryoka you saved."

_Huh! I get it now. You're trying to guilt me. You don't really believe it was the_ _ryoka. So then who do you suspect? And what is it that you know?_

"Please captain, stop lying to me. You don't believe it was the ryoka. So please tell me, if not the ryoka then who do you suspect?" I pleaded with my captain for the truth. He looked back down at his desk.

"I can't say for certain but all I can tell you is to watch out for squad 3."

**AN: YAY! A BLEACH STORY! I suggest sticking with this story because Tatsu (that's Tatsumaki's nickname) has an interesting background and I think it's a good story (but my opinion is bias since I'm the author). This isn't the only new story I've posted today so check out the others too. Also, I will take request on stories so don't be afraid to ask but if you ask for a pairing that I'm not too keen on or a character I don't particularly like I suggest talking to a different author because I either won't do it or it will come out shitty. Thems is the facts. Have a good day. DFTBA, *brofist*, stay toasty my friends. Review, favourite, follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Tatsumaki POV_

I was thrown into my panic room by Captain Hitsugaya. Only it wasn't because I was in a panic. He was punishing me for having not defeated the ryoka. I sat on the cushiony floor of the cell type room. No windows. No doors. No furniture. Just cushioned walls, ceiling and floor. I sat there. Nothing to do. I pulled out Ken.

"Talk to me Ken. Manifest," I pleaded. The air in the room span and in a tornado, a white tiger that was half devoured in wind was floating in front of me.

"You've been reckless, Tatsumaki. You should have known that had you not given your all in that fight that Captain Hitsugaya would have put you in here or worse, one of the cells," Ken scowled me. I gave a sad smile at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry but I was hoping that they would save Rukia," I apologized. Ken gave me a thoughtful look.

"And why do you want her to be saved?" She asked me. Now it was my turn to be the thoughtful one.

"Because Rukia...is my friend. And Rukia is my comrade. And Rukia has funny drawings!" I beamed at Ken. I could have sworn that I saw her give me a gentle smile.

"Then why didn't you help them in saving Rukia by joining them?" Now she was prying into my brain.

"DON'T PSYCHIATRIST ME! I couldn't have gone with them because I am loyal to my Captain," I protected myself from Ken's mind tricks.

"I see, but Renji Abarai is 'loyal' to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and yet he betrays him to protect his important people. So why didn't you?" She asked.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm not as close to Rukia as Renji. WAIT A SECOND! I didn't know Renji betrayed Captain Kuchiki! How did you know that?" Ken huffed at me.

"I talked with Zabimaru. And I could feel both their spiritual pressures fighting against Kuchiki's and Senbonzakura's. It seems that they have mastered bankai," Ken informed me. I looked at Ken as if she were crazy.

_That's impossible. Renji is still in a cell. He can't have achieved bankai. Oh yeah!_ _*Insert Face palm* The panic room distorts time. Everything going on outside goes faster than in here. _

The door to the panic room opened. Standing in the door way was my lieutenant.

"I take it that Ken helped you see your errors," Rangiku checked. I nodded my head and she smiled at me.

"Well let's get going then. Rukia's execution is being held now."

**AN: This is a short and bad chapter in my opinion. It could have been way better but I'm going to assume that I was either at school or half asleep while I wrote this. The next couple of chapters get better, I promise. This is going to be a long series, by the way. Basically this story is going to go all the way from the Ryoka Invasion Arc (or Rukia Kuchiki Arc as I like to call it ;P) all the way to the time skip. Some arcs will be missed or skipped because I was either too lazy or could think of anything to happen during it (or I completely skipped the arc *cough cough*Bount Arc*cough cough*). I do watch the English Dub so if that makes any difference you're just going to have to suck it up. THEY AREN'T VICE-CAPTAINS THEY ARE LIEUTENANTS! Sorry, it just get a little frustrating reading Bleach fanfics that were written by people who watch the subs. There's nothing wrong with the subs but it's just easier for me to multitask if it's in dubs, so I watch more dubs than subs the only subs I watch is Fairy Tail because the dubs voices on Fairy Tail suck (no offence to those who like them, I simply prefer the subs). I should stop babbling. Review, favourite, follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Tatsumaki POV_

Ken returned to her zanpaku'tō state. I stood and followed Rangiku to Captain Hitsugaya. He seemed to be distant. I walked up to him with a concerned look on my face.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" I cautiously asked. His face snapped to reality and he smirked.

"Since when are you polite? Did Ken teach you manners?" He teased me. I just lowered my gaze with a sorrowful expression on my face. I wasn't in the mood to be happy. Something was going on, I didn't know what but it wasn't going to end good.

"Tatsumaki, I want you to go home. I know you want to go to Rukia's execution but I have a feeling that she's not going to die today," my captain instructed me. I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"Of course captain. But... Can you tell me where you're going? I know that you aren't going to the execution. I'm not stupid," I pleaded. He sighed.

"I'll fill you in when I know for certain what's going on." I nodded my head then skipped home.

_I know I should be worried but with Tōshirō telling me that everything will be_ _fine... I have to trust him but I can't help but feel that something is going to go_ _horribly wrong. _

Hours later, I was very worried. I had received the message from Lieutenant Kotetsu telling the truth about Captain Aizen, Captain Ichimaru and Captain Tōsen. Then I was informed that everything had been taken care of for the time being. But my captain wasn't back yet. Nor was Rangiku. As if on queue, there was a knock at my door. I jumped up and ran to the door with a smile on my face. I had been foolish and assumed it was my captain. I opened the door to see Rangiku. My face fell and I pouted in disappointment.

"Aw, you're not Tōshy," I whined. Usually she would have teased me for that but this time not so much as a smile graced the blonde's face.

"What happened?" I asked though scared of the answer.

"The captain has been seriously injured," she replied with a solemn expression on her face. I stood still for a moment then pushed past Rangiku. Rangiku closed the door I left open and then followed me. We walk all the way to the Squad 4 barracks. Once there Captain Unohana came straight to us, knowing exactly what I wanted.

"He's fine. He was healed exponentially in Minazuki's stomach," she informed us.

"Can I see him?" I asked. She nodded her head and led us to the room where our captain was to stay that night. He was seated in the bed and was tapping a pen on his leg with an impatient look on his face. He was also bandaged around his middle and over his shoulder. He looked over to us and stopped his tapping. I ran over to his bed.

"Are you alright, Tōshy?" I asked. I received a smack over the head for that.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, either address me correctly or don't do it at all," he scolded me. I smiled meekly.

"You didn't tell me if you were alright," I pointed out. He sighed.

"I'm fine. But seriously you need to get your manners right. I know you can say Hitsugaya. Don't even try to trick me." I laughed at him as I nodded my head.

"I promise," I lied as I crossed my fingers behind my back. The captain nodded his head.

"Good, now you two go. If I remember correctly you both have paperwork to do. A whole mountain load, that is if memory serves." Rangiku had pulled her disappearing trick and left me stuck in the room with the captain. I slowly tried to sneak out of the room.

"I hope that you're going to do your work. And find Rangiku so she can do hers too," Hitsugaya caught me as I snuck out. I turned back to face him and bowed.

"Yes Captain."

**AN: ANOTHER SHORT POINTLESS CHAPTER! I should have morphed the last two together. Oh well, what's done is done. I don't have much to say today so bye. Review, favourite, follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Tatsumaki POV_

Ichigo's gone. He left yesterday but nobody told me. I only found out when Tōshirō told me this morning. I wish he could stay here but I know that isn't possible. He was such a nice guy when I met him. I'm on my way to Captain Tōshirō's office. He requested me but wouldn't say what for. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Tōshy! You wanted me!" I called into the room. It was late at night so I wasn't surprised to see the captain asleep at his desk over the sheet of paperwork he had been doing. I smiled slightly as I walked up to him.

"Captain, wake up. You requested my presence," I shook him slightly as I soothed him into consciousness. He stirred.

"Tatsumaki, I'm glad you're here," he yawned as he sat back up. I ignored him and giggled.

"Sleeping on the job Captain, I should report you," I teased. He must have still been half asleep because he actually smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Tatsu, I need you to focus on my words, it's important," he spoke hazily.

_Wait! Did he just use my nickname?!_

"I've been doing some thinking and I believe it's time you learnt how to use your bankai." I was shocked then realization hit me.

"YOU CALLED ME HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO TELL ME TO TRAIN!" I yelled at him. He seemed to instantly perk up from his daze and slammed his hands on the table while standing up.

"I CALLED YOU HERE THIS MORNING BUT YOU DIDN'T SHOW!" Now I was confused.

"But I didn't get the hell butterfly until a couple minutes ago," I told him. He too was confused.

"Oh, I guess you aren't to blame then. Probably too many butterflies going around at once since we did just lose three captains." I nodded in agreement. A silence dawned on us for a few seconds.

"So bankai huh?" I broke the silence. He nodded his head. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you can return home now if you want. I apologize for interrupting your sleep," he sounded glum. I walked around the table and sat on the arm of his chair.

"Do you want some help with your paperwork?" I asked politely. He looked at me like I was an alien from another planet.

"You're actually ASKING to HELP with PAPERWORK?" I smiled meekly.

"Well, you need sleep too. Besides I know that I help in making this pile larger. So which is my paperwork?" I offered. He smiled softly at me.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle it," he tried to persuade me.

"No, I insist, and if you don't tell me which my paperwork is I'll just grab a random pile and start working on that." He sighed.

"I finished your work already. Take Rangiku's," he gave in and pushed the pile he'd been working on to me. I picked it all up, having to lean back, and carried it to the coffee table while Tōshirō took his pile of paperwork. I set to work and after a while I felt really tired. I yawned and accidentally feel asleep.

**AN: I DISCOVERED THE SOURCE OF THE SHORT CHAPTERS! CRAPPY PLOT LINES AND DESEVING PHONES! Yeah, this beginning stuff, I don't like it either BUT I HAVE EXCELLENT IDEAS FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! Unfortunately you'll just have to sit through the crap to get to the good stuff. It gets better at chapter 6 (which I'm writing at the moment). I'm going to skip the Bounts Arc in this story (just a little heads up), I may or may not have not watched that arc. Alrighty, back to writing poetry. Review, favourite, follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tōshirō POV

_Why is she forcing me to let her do paperwork? I don't want her here. I don't like_ _these feelings I have for her. She is my third seat. I can't have any kind of further_ _relationship with her. God, why can't I just stop this. _

I looked over at the couch.

_She's been quiet for a while. WAIT! DID SHE... _

I got up from my desk and stormed over to see her passed out on Rangiku's paperwork.

_TATSU-_

"Huh?" I picked up some of the stuff she'd done, "this is really detailed. She worked hard on this." I put the sheets back on the pile of finished work and walked over to my desk. I pulled open a draw to find something I was looking for but instead I found sake bottles.

_RANGIKU!_

I let out a frustrated sigh as I kept my temper in check. I ended up opening all the draws trying to find the object I was searching for only to find it in the stationary draw that had been emptied. On it was a note from Rangiku that said: 'Here you go Captain!' I growled. In the draw was a fluffy blue blanket. I picked it up and took it to my third seat. I placed the blanket on the table as I moved Tatsumaki to lie on her side on the couch. I put the blanket over her. She looked so sweet and innocent while she slept like everyone else but when she wakes her true colours will show... Need I say more? I sat at the table she was working at to finish the work she'd started.

"T-Tōshirō?" Tatsumaki asked pleadingly as if she were scared that I'd left. I placed a hand on her side.

"I'm still here, Tatsu," I reassured her. Her hand came up to hold mine as she fell back to sleep. I was captivated by her for a moment or two. She looked stunning. Her long, wavy, aqua hair, her emerald green eyes, her flawless skin, it all captivated me. I shook my head and tried to remove my hand to no avail. I sighed.

_I can't do any work if she doesn't give me back my hand. I guess that means I've_ _done enough work for today. _

I looked back at my third seat. I stood and lifted Tatsu's head to sit next to her. I sat and placed her head on my lap. I watched her for a while longer before I fell asleep.

_Maybe someday..._

**AN: GODS, that was SHORT, not talking about Captain Hitsugaya. I PROMISE the next one will be longer (maybe). Then I will be skipping straight through the Bounts and onto the beginnings of the Arrancars. YAY FOR ARRANCAR! Not sure why but the arrancar are my favourite (Probably coz they're hawt *insert rape face*). I'm also gonna be writing a side story to this one about Ken (Tatsu's zanpaku'tō) not sure what it's going to be called yet or when I'm going to begin posting it but I'll let you know for those who are interested. Ok, time to shut up. Review, favourite, follow. **


End file.
